Franklin Richards
Franklin Richards is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Franklin Richards: April Fools!: 01 Apr 2009 Current Issue :Franklin Richards: School's Out: 15 Jul 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Franklin Richards': The Elementary-aged son of Reed Richards and Susan Richards (of the Fantastic Four). - wikipedia *'H.E.R.B.I.E.': Franklin's beleaguered robotic nanny. - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Franklin Richards: School's Out This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Franklin Richards: April Fools! Franklin Richards: It's Dark Reigning Cats and Dogs Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses Franklin Richards: Summer Smackdown! Franklin Richards: Not-So-Secret Invasion Franklin Richards: Spring Break! Franklin Richards: Fall Football Fiasco! Franklin Richards: Monster Mash Franklin Richards: World Be Warned Franklin Richards: March Madness Franklin Richards: Happy Franksgiving Franklin Richards Super Summer Spectacular Franklin Richards: Everybody Loves Franklin Franklin Richards: Son of a Genius Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Franklin Richards: Lab Brat' - Collects the first four one-shots, plus Masked Marvel #1-2. "Move over, Mr. Fantastic – Marvel's First Family has a brand-new star! Franklin Richards finally hits the big time with this collection of all four of his critically acclaimed one-shots! Join Franklin and his robot pal H.E.R.B.I.E. as they head into Reed’s lab for all kinds of fantastic fun, amazing adventures and more trouble than you can shake an Ultimate Nullifier at! This compilation is bound to bring out the kid in every reader! Plus: Who is the Masked Marvel?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123229 *'Franklin Richards: Collected Chaos' - Collects March Madness, World be Warned, Monster Mash and Fall Football Fiasco. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127879 *'Franklin Richards: Not-So-Secret Invasion' - Collects Spring Break, Not-So-Secret Invasion, Summer Smackdown and Sons of Geniuses. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133690 Trade Paperbacks *'Franklin Richards: Son of a Genius Ultimate Collection - Book 1' - Collects Son of a Genius, Everybody Loves Franklin, Super Summer Spectacular, Happy Franksgiving, March Madness, World Be Warned, Monster Mash, Fall Football Fiasco. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149244 *'Franklin Richards: Son of a Genius Ultimate Collection - Book 2' - Collects Spring Break, Not-So-Secret Invasion, Summer Smackdown, Sons of Geniuses, It's Dark Reigning Cats & Dogs, April Fools!, School's Out. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149252 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist: Chris Eliopoulos. Co-writer: Marc Sumerak Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 04 Dec 2007 - Inside the All-Ages: Chris Eliopoulos * 27 Nov 2007 - Inside the Adventures II: Marc Sumerak * 09 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006838 Sumerak & Franklin Richards' Football Fiasco] * 15 Jun 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7583 Still Fantastic: Eliopoulos and Sumerak talk Franklin Richards] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Franklin Richards Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids